The Darkest Secret
by Silver Dragon1
Summary: There is a really dark secret about to be let out. What will happen? *New Chapter out!*
1. The Killing

The Killing 

** The Darkest Secret   
**

Prologue: The Killing   


An elder lady sat at the head of the council. She was old and withered up woman who seemed to shrink, as she grows older. Gathered around her were women about her age within a dozen years of difference. Behind each elder was a young girl, of about 14 to 18 years of age. The girl next to the leader was the oldest, being 18. Her long purplish hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. The leader spoke up. "My friends, today will be the last day the Ma Sha Ha Tribe will see the sun for they are going to go meet their ancestors. Tonight we will strike. We cannot let any of them live for they might be back to get their revenge. Kill the old, young. Do not let a single baby live." 

One of the young girls spoke. "Elder Shi Ai, I do not think it is right to kill the young babies. They haven't done anything wrong." The withered lady, Shi Ai glared at the young girl. 

"We must kill all. Hasn't Shao Xao taught you about Li Xain? Hasn't she taught you of the mistake he made that he had to pay with his life? You must kill all that are in the way do you understand, Mi Lin?" The young girl of 14 shrunk away from the elder woman. 

"Shi Ai," The teacher of Mi Lin, Shao Xao, said comfortingly said. "Mi Lin does have a point. If we are able to keep the babies and raise them as our own, it will help with our blood. That little boy was five years old when that happened. He could've remembered what happened but what can a three month old do?" She manages to hide a cringe when the leader glared at her. 

"No. If by any small chance that they remember of it then they would want revenge. We have to kill all that have the Power. Anyone who dare disobey that order, will face the Challenge and be lost to our tribe." The leader said ending the discussion about killing all of those in the nearby village. 

****** 

A young fifteen year old looked around her. All her friends and family were being brutally killed. The ones who were causing this destruction? A group of women, who obviously had ice-cold hearts, feared those who were stronger than them and decided the best way to end that was to kill them all. The girl watched in horror as her young three-month-old cousin was tossed into the air and landed on the hard ground with a sickening thud. The he couldn't possibly survive, not a fall from the height she fell from. The girl jumped out of the way as a sharp spear missed her by millimeters. She looked at the girl who was attacking her. The girl had long purple hair that was put in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and seemed to be a few years older than herself. The girl attacked her ruthlessly as she tried to doge out of the way. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in the language she learned when she was younger and knew fluently. 

"Because all of you deserve to die. You are nothing but a danger to everyone in the world." The reply was hard and cold, setting shivers down the younger girl's spine. 

"What did we ever do to you? We don't harm anything or anyone, how could you say that we would be a danger to everyone?" The older girl didn't stop attacking. The dark haired girl managed to kick the spear out of the other girl's hand and sent a kick her way making her fall to the ground with an 'oomph!' She took the time the other girl used to get back her breath to start running. She looked to the side and saw her father's head fly away from his body. It slumped to the ground as the head rolled to the side. By some weird chance, his eyes met hers. She knew the look he had in his face. It told her… 'Run. Save yourself if you can. Don't come back just to be killed. Go!' 

It seemed like her father had somehow got a hold of her body, she started to run away. She came across another girl. She had long dark black hair that blended into the night. The girl attacked her like the other girl had. The dark haired girl grabbed her into a crushing hug that seemed to crush her ribs. 

"Run! Hide! Don't come back. Hide or you'll be killed." The girl whispered into her ear just before she let go making it look like the girl had hit her in the gut. She fell to the ground imitating she was hurt. The girl looked into her eyes and told her to run. She didn't know what happened. She started to run she didn't want to but she did. After what seemed to be like hours she collapsed to the ground unconscious. 

Luckily, a young man and his friend passed through at that time. He picked her up and looked into his friend's eye. The message was clear. 'we should make camp.' And they did. 

******* 

Silver Dragon: Hey! So how do you like the Prologue? I'm really sorry for not updating earlier but I have a good excuse! The story went through some changes! The way I was writing it gave me a dead end. I'm really sorry for keep on changing it but I'm pretty sure that this will be the last time. I still have to check some grammar and spelling…. 

You probably know who most of the people are already…. If you don't? You'll find out more about it in later chapters okay? ^_^ 

If you see any mistakes or don't like or like something E mail me at Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com kay? I really want to hear from you even if you don't like it!!! If you want, could you give me some pointers to make the story better????? Please????? :::gives you the puppy dog look with big shinning eyes::: 

See ya next time!!!!!!! 

Silver Dragon ^_^ 

* * *

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


	2. Forever Promise

Forever Promises 

** The Darkest Secret   
**

Chapter One: Promises   


Ranma and the Nermia Destruction crew once again were fighting a big ugly demon. It was over nine feet tall and was covered in slimy, gooey, stuff as well a thorns, some were the size of a human pinky while others were the size of a grown man's thigh. It sent an eerie yellow blast at the girls that were there but missed by a hair as they jumped out of the way. It turned around just to see a couple hundred fists slam into its iron hard face. Ranma jumped out of the way as he finished his punches but not fast enough. The demon's fist caught him full in the chest causing over a dozen thorns to penetrate him. He pushed all the thoughts of pain out of his mind as he though over his options. _ *Shoot! I was going full speed too! He isn't the least bit fade! Ryoga, even with his rock hard body would have slumped to the ground holding his face if I hit him like that! How are we going to beat that thing when we can't even hurt it!?!?!? There is only one chance. If it didn't work then it was time for all of us to die. * _

Ranma looked at the other guys and nodded to them. He also caught eyes with the girls sending the clear message that told them to keep the monster occupied while he and the other boys hit him with their specialty. The three girls became more aggressive as the men drew back to draw up their ki. Ranma reached deep inside of him to gather as much power as he could. His aura flared to life as he did so, just like the other boys. He opened his eyes to see the girl he loved more than his life was sent flying. She hit a tree and slumped to the ground. The rage in him came full force. The girls knew it was time to back away and they did, just in time to miss three blasts that were going full force towards the demon. He sent the blast at the demon at the same exact time as his two friends. Dust came up preventing any of them to see anything. Ranma had slumped to the ground close to unconscious. The blood flowed from his chest freely; the blood formed a small puddle. If the demon didn't die then there was no chance that any of them would live. 

Luckily for them, the demon was dead. Not because of the blasts that were sent at him but because of the small beam that it had been forming, unnoticed by any of it's attackers, had hit it in the chest killing it. 

The others gingerly got up fully exhausted. Ryoga held many cuts and bruises due to the flying rocks that came at him when the blasts connected with the demon. Next to him was Ukyou, she was tired, not use to using so much energy in battle. Across from them was Mousse who was leaning on Shampoo for support. He too was covered in cuts and bruises. Shampoo was in slight better shape than Ukyou since she had fought more battles and was put through the wringer ever since she was small. They looked over to where Ranma was, waiting for him to stand up. 

Akane looked at Ranma from where she was next to the tree that the demon had sent her. She was the closest one to Ranma and she noticed in horror at what she saw. Ranma was lying in a pool of his own blood. She went over to him calling his name softly at first but as it got louder, the others could hear her. She knelt down next to him ignoring the pain in her chest. She shook him gently, silently willing him to wake up. She called for someone to call for help. She didn't pay attention to what was happening around her. She gently took Ranma into her arms and shook him trying to wake him up. Telling herself that he was just tired from all the fighting that he had done. Yet in the back of her mind, a small voice told her that he wasn't going to survive, but her petrified heart pushed the thought from her. 

The medics came and took Ranma from her arms and putted him onto a stretcher. She didn't want to let him go but she had to so the paramedics could take care of him. She followed them into the truck, they told her she couldn't go on but when she glared at him, he reluctantly let her on the truck. She sat in the corner of the ambulance; her eyes never left Ranma for longer than thirty seconds. Akane sat there quietly watching the paramedics talk in slang and cutting open his shirt, she could see some white stuff sticking out of Ranma's chest but she told herself that it was just one of the things they used on a patient. _ *No! He won't… can't die! He promised that he would never leave me! That he would always be there for me! He never breaks his promises! * _ Thinking of the promise he made to her, she thought back to the day that he had promised that he would never leave her alone. 

>>>>>>Flash back< /Center> 

After a few days in the park by a beautiful shimmering lake, the two sat watching the sun set. As it moved further down the horizon, it painted the sky in different shades of red, yellow, orange, pink, and purple. The darkness pushed the colors from the sky and took over. Soon the sun along with its soft glows was gone and the moon and its gentle darkness took over. Three years had passed since they had first met and they had become friends when no one was there to disturb them. They sat side-by-side drowning in the sincerity of the scene; a gentle wind blew across the lake causing Akane to shiver. Ranma seemed to notice this and took off his outer shirt and gave it to Akane. She shook her head insisting he needed it more than she did since he only had on a muscle shirt on underneath. He didn't listen and draped his Chinese shirt over her shoulders, putting a stop to their argument. She smiled at him gratefully and whispered him a soft thank you, making him blush. 

"We should be heading home." Ranma said knowing that Akane's father would throw a fit when his daughter wasn't home by ten. He looked down at the girl sitting next to him and smiled. The shirt the he wore was so big on her. The rolled up sleeves reached about half way up his arm while it reached her wrists on her. 

"Just a few more minutes okay Ranma? It's not usual that the park is this quiet." Akane asked softly. Ranma nodded and they sat there wrapped in the quiet park. There are VERY few times in Nermia when things are calm. There is always a craziness that always surrounds it so when there is peace; everyone enjoys it to the best of their ability. "Ranma You won't ever leave right?" Akane whispered so softly that Ranma thought it was his imagination. 

"Um… No. I won't ever leave." Ranma said. He was enjoying the tranquility of the park and Akane's presence. It wasn't often that the both of them let their guard down and when they do, it was very rare. 

"Do you promise you will ever leave?" She said as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

"No. No matter what, I'll always come back." Ranma said in a cocky voice. "Besides who can ever hold the Great Ranma Saotome down for long!" He exclaimed in a confidant voice as he struck a pose. This causes the both of them to start laughing. "heheh… now I know why Kuno keep on striking all the poses, it's pretty fun!" 

>>>>>>End Flash Back< /Center> 

The whole Nermia gang was sitting in the waiting room, impatient to find out how Ranma was. A doctor and a few nurses were handling their injuries while the more advanced people were looking after Ranma and the more critical patients. Most of the injuries would heal up with in a few months and wouldn't in danger their lives. However, they had to take it easy on the training. When the main doctor that had helped check Ranma came into the room, everyone gathered around him with the exception of Akane. She sat in her chair not moving unless someone moves her. The doctor barely got a single word out when he was bombarded with questions. Doctor Tofu stepped in between the Nermia gang and the doctor. 

"Quiet!!" The good doctor hissed. "Now everyone take a seat and let the man talk!" No one was use to see the doctor so angry, listened and went back to their original seat. "Dr. Tenki? How is Ranma? Will he be okay?" 

The doctor had a grave look in his eyes. Slightly he shook his head no. The girls all stifled a gasp. "I'm sorry but there was too much damage. Eighty percent of his internal organs were punctured. Most of his ribs are broken and two small pieces of it had dug into his left lung and the right one, as of right now is very weak. I'm sorry but there is no chance he can survive. Even if somehow he does, he would be like the dead." Most of the people there were in denial of what had happened to their best friend and rival. _ *I hate it when I have to give the family bad news. * _ He thought as he glanced over everyone there. Most faces, that he could see, were grim and sad, others were close to hysterical. His eyes stopped as one of the girls in the room. Her face was the only one he could see much less read. _ *She must really love this young man. * _

"No. He will be alright." Kasumi said in a soft whisper that could barely be heard. "Doctor Tofu! You can help him can't you?" she looked at him with her shining gray eyes. The doctor just shook his head. That caused Kasumi to burst into tears, the good doctor laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't cry." Normally he would be dancing down the street when he saw the eldest Tendo daughter, but today was different. No, they needed him here not in the streets. Especially the eldest Tendo sister, the one he had fallen deeply in love with ever since she turned sixteen, the one that always made him go crazy when he was near her. His glasses didn't even fog up when Kasumi buried her face in his shoulder. _ *Oh Akane! What will happen to you if Ranma dies? Will you become like father and cry? Or will you try to be strong and lie to yourself, saying that there was no such person as him? What will happen to you? Mother died first when she gave birth to you and when you found out, you blamed yourself when it wasn't your fault. Then Grandmother died and then again you blamed yourself for her getting the incureable disease. After that you distanced everyone away from you and hid behind the wall of violence. The only way that you didn't die was because Father had broken down your door and took you to the doctor. Oh please kami, please don't do this to her! She doesn't deserve it! She lost both mother and Grandmother at a young age just when she got over their death, you make her lose another one. Please don't let Ranma die! Please! * _

On the other side of the room, Nabiki looked around the room to see how people reacted. Ukyou was crying onto Ryoga's shoulder. _ *What is he doing here? I thought he would've gotten lost by now! * _ Shampoo was crying on Mousse's shoulder. Her sister on the good doctor's shoulder while Nodoka buried her face into her husband's shoulder. All of them were silently crying or close to it. _ *If Ranma dies then what would everyone here do? Can life ever be like it was before he came here? * _ Looking at her younger sister she knew the answer. _ *No. It can never be like it had been. Never. * _ Nabiki quietly went over to her sister. Just when she was about to try and comfort her sister somewhat, a nurse came running in. 

"Doctor! Doctor! He isn't responding!" 

TBC 

****** 

Silver Dragon: So, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Well, write to me at . I love to hear from you. Like many other writers, feedback encourages me to write. 

Until next time!!! ^_^ 

Silver Dragon 


	3. Deadly Decision

** The Darkest Secret   
**

Chapter Two: Deadly Decision   


_ *What will I do? Should I break my promise to Grandmother and Auntie or not? If I don't then he'll die! Shouldn't I save him one time? He's done so much for me yet I can't help him when it really counts! What would he do in my place? Would he save me or let me die to keep his promise? * _

Akane sat in the far corner of the room, away from everyone; her face was hidden by the shadows her hair cast. She closed her eyes as tears found their way down her face. She remembered all those times that Ranma would risk his life just to save her. _ *What is life compared to a single promise? Does one small thing really matter all that much? Can such a helpful power be wasted like it is now? But I promised her I wouldn't let anyone know my secret! Yet time is running out! If I don't act soon then I will lose him forever! Can I really live without him? What will my life be like with out him there? * _ She pondered the thought and knew it long before, at least in her heart, that she would never be able to do so. _ *It would be worthless. It doesn't matter any more. It's my fault that he is like this. I should take responsibility to it. I will take the punishment for my wrongdoing and won't run away from it like I did when I was younger! I will never lose another… * _ She started to cry harder when the memory came to her mind. 

>>>>>>Flash Back< /center> 

Chibi-Akane and her grandmother were walking through the park, enjoying the summer sun. A small puppy was running around at their feet barking happily. Both were wearing white kimonos with red flowers, the only difference was Akane's obi was dark pink and her grandmother's was blood red. Akane laughed happily as she chased her light brown puppy around the park. The young puppy, happy that it's master would play with it, ran off occasionally looking back to see if his mistress was still following him. It ran into the street and waited for it's young master to come. She didn't disappoint him.. 

"Akane be careful!" The little girl turned back to her grandmother and smiled and nodded her head. While her head was turned she didn't know that she was right in front of a speeding car. The driver quickly stepped on the breaks. "Akane!" Her grandmother yelled. But it was already too late. 

"AHHHH!!!!" The young Akane screamed as the car hit her sending her flying. 

>>>>>>End Flash Back< /Center> 

_ *It's all my fault you died grandmother, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't have died. It's my entire fault! I caused you to die just like I caused him and mother to die when she gave birth to me! Everyone I love and care about is close to dying because I love them. I loved daddy but when mother and you died, he went with you. He is now only a shell of what he was before. The father that was always joyous and care free, that I use to know is gone and will never come back. _

*Nabiki.. She went with you too. As did Kasumi all that's left of them is a shell or a part of them. Kasumi doesn't really smiles any more and when she does, it is forced, I can tell. Many can't for she's too good of an actress but I know sometimes late at night, she would call for you and cry. Nabiki became a moneygrubber and acts tough even when she's about to cry, she hides everything she feels from everyone. But you left me and let all of them go with you but you didn't let me. Why didn't you let me come with you? I really miss you grandmother… 

*If I wasn't in the fight then he wouldn't have to take some hits were meant for me, he wouldn't have been as hurt as he is now. If only I listened to him then he wouldn't be here right now. So I must do this for him. To repay the debt I owe him. * 

She snapped out of her mental thoughts when a nurse came running in. "Doctor! Doctor! He isn't responding!" This caused everyone to jump out of their seat. Before the Doctor could get out the door, everyone felt a rush of air and one person was missing. Doctor Tenki quickly ran out of the room followed but the Nermia gang. What they saw when they got there was very surprising. 

Akane was holding Ranma the way that a mother would her child. His head was near her heart and her hand was over his weak, barely alive one. There was a soft blue glow surrounding the couple. Then Dr. Tofu saw something. "They're floating!" True, Akane was holding Ranma but neither was touching the hospital bed. 

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry grandmother, Auntie. I must do this." Akane said to herself as she started to glow brighter. She started to feel weak with in moments of starting to transfer her energy to Ranma. _ *Please don't leave me like mother did. Respond! * _ There was no response from Ranma. Everyone who was watching were astonished to see Ranma's internal organs were healed and the punctures, closed. His ribs move and rejoin. The blood, that covered most of his body, slowly disappeared back into Ranma's body. 

Then the glow started to shift colors. Slowly it turned to a bright green. It seeped into Ranma's skin and all his injuries were healed. The cuts and bruises that were visible were now healing or they were already healed. His body seemed to be in perfect condition, but what good is a body without a soul? A hero without people to rescue? A shell without an inside? Useless…. _ *Ranma! Where are you? Why aren't you responding? Do you plan to break your promise so soon? * _

The aura surrounding the couple shifted once again, it changed to a golden yellow. Everyone in the room looked on, impatient to see what happens next. As seconds passed, the light grew in intensity; soon everyone had to look away from the light to prevent from going blind. No one knew what happened right then except for…. 

****** 

Ranma looked around him, there was nothing but darkness, darkness that held tightly on to him. He felt something grab a hold of him and started to pull him away. He tried to struggle but the pain in his chest and abdominal area made it harder. He was starting to forget…. 

_ *Pops? Who's pop's? Do I have a family? What are friends? * _ Suddenly a blue glow started to form in front of him and it felt familiar, so familiar. _ *Akane? Who's Akane? * _ Then an image floated into his foggy mind. A girl with long blue-black hair. Or was it short? Her eyes were milky brown that could hold his attention for a lifetime. Her would never tire of looking at the fire that shone brightly in it when she was mad. 

Ranma started to drift towards the blue glow when the darkness reached out to him once more. It tried to take control of his mind. This time Ranma struggled harder since the pain in his chest and abdominal area was gone, well.. not exactly gone just not as painful as before. 

_ *No! They can't take her away from me! I promised her that I would always be there with her! * _ Ranma thought the last part as a certain memory flashed in his mind. Then a green glow came and covered him like a blanket. It made him want to leave this place. There was something about it that gave him the chills. His mind was still foggy but not as bad as it was when he first woke up. This time at least he could think a coherent thought. He struggled trying to break free from the grip the darkness had on him. He was getting closer to the light when the darkness enveloped him once again. 

This time a wave of pain entered his head. It was worst than that from his chest from the first time. The light shifted forming a golden color. Different from the past times, he went right into the light. 

Ranma opened his heavy eyes to see a girl with short blue-black hair holding him close to her. Her face was pale and she smiled slightly, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, at him and started to fall. He noticed Akane was going to fall and hurt herself if he didn't act soon. Ranma shifted his position so he was below her and take the brunt of the fall. _ *I wonder how many time's this has happened. * _ The girl in his arms was unconscious and was breathing soft shallow breaths. When he looked around him he noticed that the others in the room was all looking at him with wide eyes. 

"What happened?" Ranma asked as he set Akane on the bed. _ *The last thing I remember is fighting with the demon. There was also that weird light show… * _ Still no one seemed to incline to talk at the moment. "What in the world happened? The last thing I remember is fighting with the demon that Taro summoned to kill Happosai. Somehow me'n Akane got into the fight…." It was then that he noticed that he was completely uninjured. Not even a bruise was evident on his skin. "How come I don't go no injuries? Quit staring at me like that and tell me what happened!" Ranma yelled out in frustration. That seemed to wake some people in the room up. 

"Ranma! Your all better!" Ukyou shouted out in disbelief. 

"I know that! But how did this happen???" Ranma yelled. Here he was after a fight with some demon from another world with out any injuries, the others had some bandages over their faces and casts over their arm or leg or even a broken lip…. Akane was also unconscious for some odd reason. And no one is telling him what his happening! Unconsciously his battle aura erupted around him causing everyone to snap back to the real world. 

"Ranma calm down!" Doctor Tofu yelled at Ranma. The battle aura was but out like a light and everyone sighed in relief. "I think I might know a little about this." The doctor paused making sure everyone was listening so he would have to repeat what he is going to say. "When I was younger, I loved to read about mythical stuff and I found a particularly interesting story. It was about the Ma Sha Ha Tribe that occupied China many many years ago. They were not like normal people, they all had a special power of healing. I've been trying to get more information about it but never any other books that talked about them." 

"What does this have to do with what happened to Akane?" Ranma asked. 

"Ranma, You are absolutely clueless." Nabiki said in esapriation. "Dr. Tofu means that, Akane could have been a part of this Tribe. Doctor Tofu, what are the consequences of healing someone?" Nabiki asked when she turned to the doctor. 

"I don't know. The book that I read this from only said that they were able to heal and there were no consequences. It didn't say anything about how they did it." Tofu replied. "Well not from what I translated." 

"Is there a certain amount of healings they can do?" Ukyou questioned. 

"I don't know. Why don't we all go home and meet again next weekend? That will give me some time to some more of the book at my clinic." The others agree since they were pretty tired after a big fight and it was VERY late in the night, or it could be morning now…. 

"Ryoga, honey, you don't have a place to stay so why don't you go to my restaurant? Konatsu is on vacation right now, so you can have his room." Ukyou offered the lost boy. He nodded and followed Ukyou out of the room. 

"We go back to restaurant now." She quickly left the hospital room with her Great-Grand-Mother at her tail and Mousse walking after her. 

"I'll take Akane to the clinic so I can monitor her just in case something happens. Ranma would you help me?" Doctor Tofu asked. Ranma went over to Akane and picked her up and went after the doctor. 

"Wait! You can't take her! She shouldn't be out of here, we have to see what caused the strange event!" Tenki yelled after the two men, they would have heard him if they were anywhere near but they were long gone. He turned to the rest of the Tendos and Saotomes. "We have to get her back!" he exclaimed but they all ignored him knowing that Tofu would take care of Akane. 

"Well, home we go!" Nabiki said as she filed everyone out of the room. 

****** 

In a small house far away from any civilization, an elder woman's head snapped up as she felt a power skyrocket. _ *It is like what I felt when I was younger! * _ Then she gasped. _ *Oh no! The child's gotten herself in trouble again! This will turn out very messy.. I must go to her immediately! I just hope I'm not to late. If I am then it just might be the end of everyone in the Ma Sha Ha Tribe. * _ The woman quickly threw a small pack together and left her home. *I wonder if that girl can ever keep out of trouble? * She absent mindedly wondered as she left the home she had been living in for the last two hundred or so years…. 

****** 

"" Shampoo asked Cologne once they entered the Nekohaten. 

"" She paused to think a thought through. "" Outside Cologne's door, Mousse stood listening intently to the conversation. He gasped in surprise at what the old lady was planning. The young girl inside might not have known what the consequences of the actions might be but he did. It would be very bad. _ *I always thought that she wanted him for a son-in-law not… * _ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly left to his room. _ *The only way to wreck the old hag's plans is to get Shampoo to realize the truth before it is too late. I must stop her! * _ Then he sighed as he remembered his teacher, the one who taught him how to fight, and never give up no matter what. Against demon human, death or anything… _ *I miss you Mi-san. After this I'll go visit you… * _

****** 

Well, do you like it? Tell me at Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com I will appreciate it very much. I get inspiration to write from the e-mails I get and also the reviews too!!!! :) 

The next part should be out soon but when? I have no idea…. 

Until next time…. 

Silver Dragon 

* * *

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath 

SilverDragon: Hello, I'm really sorry for the unreadable text. I want to thank Darak for telling me of it. I was doing it for my web page (Which I lost the password to) and the page has different colored fonts. I fixed it so you'll be able to read it. Again I'm really really sorry for the problem. 

Well you probally don't want to hear from me and would like to get on with the story? Okay. Good-Bai!!! 

** The Darkest Secret   
**

Chapter Three: Aftermath   


Some where in a forest, an old lady walked quickly through some thick bushes, she knew she was close now, just about one more day to go and she'll be there. Then maybe, just maybe, another one might not be lost. Not lost like the first one. No this time she was going to live. The 'she' was not referring to herself but another… 

****** 

Ranma and Doctor Tofu went into the dark clinic and quietly went inside with Akane in Ranma's arms. In her sleeping state she had snuggled up to Ranma, her left hand had a tight grip on his pigtail and her right hand had a fist full of his shirt. "Thank you Ranma, just set her on the bed here. I'll go get the book and show it to you. I know that you want to see it." Tofu gestured to the empty bed in one of the rooms then he left the room to get the book. Ranma gently set Akane down on the bed but couldn't get her to let go of his shirt and hair. _ *Gee, She even had a death grip even when she is sleeping! What a Tomboy! * _ Ranma thought to himself as he tried to pry her fingers from his pigtail. 

When Tofu returned he tried to stop a laugh that worked it's way into his throat, the sight in front of him was certainly interesting. Ranma was standing over Akane trying to pry Akane's fingers from him but he seemed unsuccessful when he saw someone's shadow he instinctively blurted out... "It's not what it seem!" then he realized that it was just the doctor who seemed ready to burst out laughing. "Tofu! This is not funny!" He made an expression that made the doctor start laughing. When he got himself under control, he went over to the couple. 

"There, now try again." The doctor said after he pressed a point on Akane's shoulder making her relax and Ranma able to get out of her death grip. 

::Sigh!:: "Thank you Doctor Tofu. I didn't think I would ever get her to let go of me if you weren't here." Ranma said as he sat down on the chair opposing the doctor. 

"Your welcome. Here Ranma this is the book that I found out about the Ma Ha Sha Tribe." Tofu handed Ranma a thick black book that was about the size of a phone book. On the cover there was a golden yin yang. "It is written in Ancient Chinese and here is the Japanese translation of it." The doctor said as he handed a smaller book to the younger man. Ranma opened it and started to read. When he was done, he handed the book back to his friend. 

"That really doesn't have the information that we need." Ranma sighed. 

"Yes, but it gives us a clue. Akane might know, we'll have to ask her." The doctor tried to comfort him. 

"Ask her?! I'll bet we have better luck asking a rock than her! You know how stubborn she is! What are we going to ask her? How are we going to make her tell us? She won't tell us unless she wants to and there's nothing that can change her mind." Ranma argued back. 

"That is true. We must keep a close eye on her always. Something can happen to her at any time of the day. She may also tell Kasumi about her troubles and if that happens then our job will be much easier. If she doesn't then we must find out about it the hard way." Tofu said as he left the room, leaving Ranma alone outside Akane's door. He gently pushed it open and sat down by her side. He laid his hand on top of hers. _ *Gee her hand is really small compared to mine. * _ Ranma thought. He gently squeezed her. _ *It's also very soft. I always thought she would have rough hands after breaking all those bricks but they barely have any callus while my girl form made up of it. * _ Ranma looked at Akane and brushed some hair away from her face and left the room as quietly as he came in. 

Ranma went back into the room the doctor had prepared for him and climbed into the cot. He lay there staring up at the white ceiling. Slowly he drifted into the dream world where there were only two people just the two of them living peacefully. 

****** 

An hour after Ranma was peacefully sleeping, another resident in the clinic woke. She made her way into the room where Ranma was sleeping and sat down on a chair next to his bed. He held on to his hand. Tears started to flow from her cheeks as she remembered the horrible dream she had. He had died in her very arms… _ *Who could that be? Why do they want to kill me? * _ She questioned herself. _ *Why did he have to jump in the way I didn't need his help. * _ Akane tried to think confidently as she attempted to get her emotions under control, it was quite ineffective. There was only one way she could do that but she wouldn't.. couldn't do it…. _ * Couldn't save him because it was already to late……. * _ She absentmindedly started to trace one of the scars on his hand. She noticed his shivering and pulled another blanket out of the closet and covered him with it. She sat there next to him, tears flowing like a river. 

****** 

Ranma was called back from his dreams when he felt something wet drop onto his cheek and a soft warm something caressing his face. Ranma opened his eyes to see his iinszuke crying. "Akane?" He said softly. This seemed to jolt her and she quickly started to wipe the tears away from her eyes. 

"Ranma!" She exclaimed softly as she tried to erase the evidence of her crying but it was futile. 

"What's wrong Akane?" His voice was filled with worry and something that neither were will to acknowledge. Embarrassed she tried to pull away and run to her room but couldn't since he had a strong yet gentle grip on her hand. A faint blush made it's way over her face as he started to wipe her tears away. 

"No.. no.. nnothing." She sputtered out as she tried to calm her nerves. Fixing her eyes on her wrist, she tried to avoid his gaze. 

"Don't lie to me Akane. Something has to be wrong to make you cry. Please could you tell me?" For once, his Saotome-foot-in-the-mouth had taken a short vacation. He couldn't stand to see a girl cry especially not this girl in front of him. 

"I'm fine." Akane insisted as she tried to pull her hand from his grip but he wouldn't let go of her hand. 

"No you are not fine Akane, you were crying." He said trying to sound reasonable. 

"I was not." She tried to deny the obvious. 

"Then what is this?" He wiped away the tears from her cheek. 

"I just had something in my eye." She said. Akane wanted nothing more than to go back to her room. _ *I never should've come in here. * _ She hated it when someone saw her cry especially him. Ranma took in a deep breath. 

"Akane, please tell me what's wrong. Please. I don't want you to cry." Ranma said softly. It touched her heart. She couldn't help but tell him what it was that caused her to cry. 

"You were gone... When I went over to you, you were barely breathing. I…I .. thought that you were gone just like grand mother and mother had. She left me alone… all alone." Her silent tears had become soft sobs now as she rested her head onto her fiancé's shoulder. He made some comforting sounds. Neither were aware of what they were doing, Ranma still groggy with sleep and Akane scared she would lose another close one to her heart. 

"Don't cry Akane. You're not alone. You have Kasumi, Nabiki, your dad, my mother… and m.. me." This only caused her to cry harder. "Remember that day by the lake? I promised you I wouldn't leave and I'm not planning to anytime soon." He could tell that this comforted her since she had quieted some. He continued to make soothing sounds thinking of how much better it would be if Kasumi were there. Soon her sobbing slowed and after what seemed like forever, stopped, as did the hiccupping. It evened out to a light and even breathing. 

He smiled down at the girl in his arms and gently picked her up and took her to her room. He sent her down on the bed. He stood there staring down at her soft features. The moonlight that came into her room was placed perfectly making her look beautiful to him. _ *She's always cute…. But now, she is beautiful. How do I keep on calling her uncute? * _ He thought to himself. He brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. _ *Her hair is so soft… just like silk. * _ He gently caressed her face. "Oyasumi Akane" he whispered as he took a few steps from her bed. He gently closed her door and went back to his room. There his sleep was light, so light that he could hear the soft sounds of breathing in the next room. There was also the fact that he had been trained so he could hear something three blocks away if he really wanted to. ^_^ 

****** 

In a dark room in the house of the Tendo home, a shadow moved with the darkness of the room and disappeared into one of the rooms. A small light lit up to reveal a smallish man with half a head of hair. He wore a dark black gi that made him look like a ninja, well that and the small dark cloth that covered half of his face. He took the cloth off and it turned out to be a woman's under garment and he threw it into the corner of his room. This was very unusual. He would never do such a thing to his 'precious'. Sure, he would cuddle, squeeze, snuggle to them but never would he throw them to the ground much less walk over them like they were nothing. _ *No! I must fight it! I won't let it consume me again! * _ He forced himself not to reach out and pick up the undergarments and hold them to his cheek. _ *I have to be strong enough to fight it! I won't let Her have the satisfaction of seeing me like this any more! * _ He tried to fight the perverted thoughts that invaded his mind. Then an image of a young beautiful girl entered his mind. _ *Mei… * _ He tried to push her image away from his mind but it would not budge. 

Two streams of tears fell from his eyes, they were not of happiness or by any means fake, they were tears of pain coming from deep inside his heart. _ *I haven't seen her in over two hundred years. Not since that day in that Amazon village. The day that she was forbidden to return to her home. I was too scared to stand of for what I did so she had to take my punishment for me. * _ He thought. Another tear made it's way down his wrinkly face. _ *One thing I regret doing most was learning that blasted technique, the one that caused her to leave me. The one that made me push her away from me, the one who caused her to hurt , caused her to cry.. I'm so sorry Mei, my Mei. * _ He had learned the Mystic Arts, even though she had begged him not to, from the Princess and it caused him to do things he shouldn't have done, things that made him lose his one and only to get an evil demon in her place, an evil demon that has been trying to kill him for many years but couldn't because she wasn't good enough. 

****** 

The next morning 

Akane woke up and stretched out her muscles. Then the door opened and both Ranma and the young man who owned the clinic walked into the room. The first one had a look of determination while the latter had an emotionless face. 

"Hi Ranma, Dr. Tofu." She greeted as cheerfully as she could. *How did I get here? * 

Ranma walked and stopped when he was in front of her, the doctor next to him. 

"Good morning Akane, How are you today?" Tofu asked. 

"I'm feeling great!" She flashed them a bright smile proving her point to some degree. 

"Are you feeling any thing out of the normal? Any dizziness? Anything?" He asked. Akane looked up at the ceiling as if trying to think then she smiled. 

"Nope! I feel perfectly fine Tou-chan." Then she twirled on her toe to empasize it. She realized something was definitely wrong in this picture. 

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll give you a quick check up?" He offered. Akane jumped onto the bed she had just left and waited patiently while the doctor did his usual thing. "Hmm… Ah ha! Ah…. Oh… hmm…" He went as he pressed some pressure points on her arms, neck, and various areas. 

"Well you look like you're in mint condition." He smiled kindly at her. "Akane, do you remember anything that happened yesterday night?" He asked her now wanting her to be aware of what she was saying. 

"Um…" She said almost too quickly. "No! I mean No, what happened yesterday?" She feigned. 

"Do you remember the fight with the demon?" He asked. He saw an innocent light reflect from her eyes, more so than usual. 

"Demon? What demon?" She asked her eyes were slightly empty. 

"You don't remember?" Ranma asked looking closely at her. She shook her head negative. Luckily for one of those in the room, Kasumi passed by the window, Akane immediately jumped off the cot and rushed outside, calling out to her elder sister. 

****** 

"Kasumi!" She looked up to see her younger sister running up to her and smiled seeing her sister was up and well. Then she frowned. 

"Akane! What are you doing out of bed? You should still be in bed!" Kasumi scolded her sister. She shifted the basket she was holding with two hands to her left hand. 

"I'm fine Kasumi. Don't worry about it. What are you doing here Kasumi?" Akane asked. 

"Oh! I thought that you, Ranma and Doctor Tofu would like some lunch. Why don't we go in and eat kay?" Kasumi said in her usual happy, innocent, obvious voice. 

****** 

"Now Akane, if you feel any pain, tiredness, or anything out of the usual then come right here okay?" The doctor said as he led the two Tendo sisters and Ranma out of his clinic. He was glad he went off to the temple to help prevent him from going crazy in the presence of the eldest Tendo sister. 

"Yes Doctor Tofu." Akane said. She knew that no matter what she felt she wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon. If she did, they would have to knock her unconscious or have an army carry her even then she would be struggling and fighting the whole way there. 

"Dr. Tofu do you want me to come tomorrow to help you with your project?" Ranma asked. Both him and the doctor knew that if Akane ever found out about what was happening then she would start to disagree, saying that she was fine and there wasn't anything else to it. 

"Sure Ranma. I'll see you at ten?" The doctor said and Ranma nodded his assent. 

"What Project Dr. Tofu? Do you want me to help?" Akane asked. Kasumi nodded. 

"Well it's nothing important. I should have it done soon enough." The doctor replied. Not wanting to listen to more of the boring conversation and needing to find a way to leave the doctor and the eldest Tendo sister alone, Ranma thought of something. 

"Nobody would want your help Tomboy!" Ranma said. "Who would? I mean you would probably mess it all up." He knew what kind of reaction she would throw at him and got ready to run. 

"Ranma!" Akane yelled. She chased him down the street towards the dojo with her mallet. *Perfect! * Ranma thought to himself. As he ran down the street with the girl of his dreams hot on his tail. 

****** 

"Kasumi can I talk to you for a minute?" The doctor asked after Ranma and Akane had headed to the dojo leaving him and her alone. 

"Yes what is it Tofu?" She asked in her sweet soft voice. 

"Well you know the 'Project' Ranma was talking about?" Kasumi nodded. "Well I want you to keep a close eye on Akane. You know how stubborn she is when it concerns her health, I really doubt she will tell any one and the person who knows her best is you." The doctor said before she got a chance to question him about why he didn't tell it in front of her younger sister. "Ranma is helping me look through the library to see if we can find anything about the ones with the powers. It would be a big help if you keep a close look on Akane." He said. She smiled at him and his glassed started to fog up. 

"Okay Tofu. I'll tell you immediately if something comes up." She said. "I'll bring you lunch tomorrow okay?" The doctor nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. His glassed fogged up instantly. "Good bye." Kasumi took off down the street going home. She only smiled when she heard the good doctor trip over his own feet, stumbling over he own feet trying to get to his 'Betty' (Do you really think Kasumi is that obvious to the world? Well she isn't in this story. I think she just doesn't say anything so it doesn't upset anyone. But she really knows more than she shows others. ^_^) 

****** 

Shampoo in her cat form followed the active couple. When they stopped, she immediately went back into the shadows. The girl said something and looked around. Then the young man did the same. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she didn't need to know. _ *Her danger sense is getting better. I have to be careful or they'll notice. * _ The young man said something then smirked and the girl hit him playfully on the shoulder and ran off with him hot on her trail. _ *I will get Airen soon enough. She won't be able to keep him for long. * _ She frowned and went back to her restaurant to get some hot water then visit her Arien. 

TBC 

****** 

Silver Dragon: Hello!!!! ^_^ This is the third chapter. Do you like it? Hehehe… I gave the others a small change that might make a difference in future chapters. (I kinda forgot what I changed) I have good news and bad this time. Which do you want first Good or bad? Good? Well all the stories are coming along great and I have about half of the next chapter done and will probably be posting… hmm…. Maybe December? Hehehe...(It'll be extra long too!!! ^_^) In that chapter there will be some.. no... lotsa um... well memories and will be quite sad *If I can get it to be like that... * I would recomend fans of Cologne and Shampoo not to read the next chapters because they might not be what you expect..... Ahhh!!! Can't tell you tooo much or it'll ruin the suprise!!!!! ^_~ 

Now for the bad news…. Yeah…. Well I kinda sorta lostmypasswordtomywebpage and can't get it back. I tried to get the password from the other place but it didn't work either… :( I'm trying to find a way to remember my password but I just can't!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, me and my pathetic memory!!!) So more than likely, I'll be getting a new web address… (GO ahead and flame me….) 

Please feel free to e-mail me at Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com kay? 

Well I gotta go now.. 

Good-bai!!! (I'll be back in about three weeks Kay? *Maybe less if I'm able to get things done this month * ) 

Silver Dragon 


	5. Mi Lin Enters

Hello all!! ^_^ First of all I would like to thank everyone who's written a review for all my stories…. I'm very happy there are people who like my writing….. Sorry for such a long wait.. I've been working really hard to get this out…. I think I'll be adding AMAT some time next week, if I don't have lots homework….. I also have to do a project that's due on Monday and then a book report and other homework that I absolutely don't get….. *Sighs…. * Oh… There's, to my opinion, quite a bit of OOC in this chapter… *Be Warned. * Well I'll let to get to the story now…. 

** The Darkest Secret   
**

Chapter Four: Mi Lin Enters   


A young man ran atop the thin wire fence as a young girl ran after him on the ground. He smiled every time he looked back and saw her. _ *This is fun! * _ He thought as he ran faster. She sped up too to keep in stride with him. _ *She's getting faster. I guess all this chasing around is starting to affect her. * _ He grinned and hoped she didn't see. _ *I wonder if she would want to try running up here…. * _

Meanwhile, the girl below him pushed herself to keep up with him. _ *Jerk! Why is he running so fast? It's not like it's close to dinnertime! * _ She thought angry. _ *He wants to get rid of me eh? Well I'll show him!!!! * _ She pushed herself even harder. 

"Hey Akane," He knew she was listening to him now so he continued. "Would you mind speeding it up? I kinda want to get back home." He taunted her. A glow enveloped her and she became even faster. _ *Just a little more and she'll jump on here. * _ "I mean if you can't keep up just tell me and I'll slow down." 

"Ranma…" She growled. Then she jumped onto the fence and started to chase him even faster than before, if that was possible. Everything was passing her in a blur and the wind blew against her face making her even more excited. The anger over the insult soon disappeared and was replaced by the thrill of the run. 

Not far a head of her Ranma looked back and smiled. _ *She's getting a lot faster. I think after a few more weeks, she'll give me a 'run' for my money. * _ The two of them ran past a group of young kids, to them, the couple was nothing but a blur of colors. 

"What was that?" one of the boys asked as the paper he was holding flew out of his hands. 

"Must be a strong wind or something..." One of the other boys said his cap had flown off his head and flying in the direction the 'wind' had carried it. The five boys and two girls chased after their belongings the 'flew' away. 

Before the two expected to be home, they were at the gate to the Tendo Dojo. "Ranma You Jerk!" She punted him into the house and he crash-landed right next to his father and uncle, who were playing Go. 

"Looks like my daughter is back in good health Saotome." Soun said as he beamed happily. He turned to see his daughter walk in and rushed over to her to give her a hug. "Oh my precious baby! You're okay!!!" Then he started to wail at the top of his lungs, not hearing Akane's protest to be let free, and her need for some air. 

"Dad, you might want to let her go if you don't want her back at Doctor Tofu's." Nabiki said as she gestured to the blue, air-deprived Akane. Soun immediately let Akane go and started to wail about how she would hate him for hugging her. As soon as she got some air into her lungs and realized what was going on, she patted her father on the back trying to comfort him. 

"Daddy, It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Then she gave him a warm hug which he readily accepted. This caused him to stop crying and smile, _ *Sometimes dad is such a child. * _ Akane thought. 

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Soun asked hesitantly. Akane smiled. 

"No I'm not mad at you father. She turned to the to hers and said, "I still have to finish my homework so I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She turned to leave and everyone went and did their usual Saturday routine. Genma and Ranma went out into the backyard to spar and Nabiki to her room to find ways to get some money. Kasumi is out shopping for dinner and Soun is sitting in the back porch watching the pair spar. 

************************ 

An elder lady walked through Nermia, knowing exactly where to find the power she felt the day before. She came up to a tall hotel building and went inside. There she stopped at the counter and hit the button that said 'Hit for Service' moments later, a young man appeared in front of her. 

"Hello I'm Justin how can I be of service to you?" He asked in a cheerful voice. The woman smiled at him as he took in her old clothing that seemed to be way out of fashion. _ *I wonder if she'll have enough money to pay to say here? * _ He thought. _ *This is after all a six star hotel. * _ He had full control over his face so it didn't show his distaste towards her however, he knew absolutely nothing about ki so his true feelings were a yelled out to anyone who can read ki… 

_ *Yet another person who is over confidant. * _ She sighed and internally shook her head. A smile plastered on her face and as kindly as she could, she answered his question. "Hello. I would like to rent a room for tonight." He looked at her then turned to the computer and started to type who knows what.. (SD: I've never been in a hotel, at least not that I can remember so I'm just guessing what will happen when one is there kay? If something is wrong, tell me kay? Thank you very much. ) 

"Name?" He asked. 

"Lin Mi." She answered. 

"Age?" He asked. 

"Fifty seven." She lied. _ *Hehehe… If I tell him my real age, he'll never believe me and think that I'm lying. Oh well. * _ She shrugged her shoulder as he asked the next question. Half an hour later, she was laying on the bed in her room. 

_ *That young man is very amusing. * _ She smiled as she recalled Justin's face as she handed over the money he asked. His eyes were wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After that he started to suck up to her trying to get on her good side, which won't ever work. 

*********************** 

The elder lady from before was now standing, in front a window, in one of the hotel room. She was looking out the window as she felt each and every power in the town. She came to one and gasped. _ *He's here! * _ She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. _ *Even after so many years my heart still longs for him! * _ She thought angrily. _ *But this time he doesn't and willn't remember me. he also thinks that I'm dead. * _ Then she walked away from the window and sat down on her bed. _ *I wonder how they are now? I haven't been able to keep in touch with them. All except for Akane, the young rascal. I wonder how she is now. * _ An image popped in her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Her mind calmed and she searched for the girl's power. _ *She's coming here. I wonder why? She couldn't have sensed my ki, could she?? I've never taught her that.... or it could be like the powers that Mai has.... * _ Mi Lin didn't care; she wanted to see the young girl. Mi Lin got off the bed and left the room and went down to the place where she checked in. 

"Justin?" She called to the boy, at least a boy compared to how old she really is. 

"Yes, madam mosielle." he answered her. 

"A young friend of mine is going to come over soon. She's about seventeen and when you see her, tell her where to find me." Justin nodded and Mi Lin left. 

*************************** 

At the Tendo house hold 

They had just finished dinner and Akane had excused herself and went up to her room while Soun and Genma left to play another (couple dozen) game of shogi. The others looked on wanting to ask but unable to or didn't care. Yes, Soun Tendo did love his girls but it didn't seem to affect him too much when he found out she has special abilities. He may have blocked out what it was that was bothering him. Maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge anything or he already knew of it….. (Bwahhahah! Only I know!!!! ^_~) 

Then Nabiki spoke up when she knew that her sister would be up in her room. "Ranma what did Dr. Tofu tell you?" She asked. 

"Well there's not much more beside a person with the power, can heal. I'm going to go over there tomorrow and see if I can help with anything." 

"Ranma what language is it written in?" Nabiki asked. 

"Ancient Chinese." 

"Hm... Maybe I should go too." Nabiki suggested. 

"You know ancient Chinese?" Ranma asked and Nabiki nodded in affirmative. 

"Yeah. All of us knows it." Ranma looked at her. "What? All of us have been able to read and write ancient Chinese ever since Akane was seven, I was able to learn it by eight and Kasumi when she was ten. Do you have a problem with that Ranma?" She asked. 

"No! No problem at all, but who taught you?" He asked. 

"Our Auntie." Kasumi answered. "After grand mother died when Akane was four, Auntie came over and took us to China and we stayed there with her. Father also came with us to stay with her after Mother's burial. He couldn't stay here because of all the memories and Kasumi was still too young to take care of us. She also taught us that and a little about fighting. I wonder where she is now, have you heard from her recently Nabiki?" Kasumi changed the subject. 

"No. Ever since the day Akane turned seven, I haven't seen her. She doesn't even send mail or anything. Do you think she's dead?" Nabiki asked, as if she was talking to herself. 

"No, she's not dead yet. I can feel it and usually I'm not wrong about it." Kasumi answered. 

"Wait a second." Ranma interrupted. "Who is your auntie?" 

"She's not actually blood related to us. She's Grand-mother's best friend and also our teacher." Nabiki answered. 

"Oh...." Ranma answered. 

"Ranma, why don't you stay back and watch over Akane while Nabiki and I go help Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi suggested. 

"Huh? Why?" He asked. 

"Can you read Ancient Chinese?" Kasumi asked Ranma shook his head. "See? We could be much more use to Dr. Tofu. Besides, I don't think that Akane would let me follow her around like you do." Ranma looked at her confused. 

"Huh?" 

"You didn't think I knew about all those times that she would go jogging at night, after you two fight, and you would chase after her and try to protect her from harm." Kasumi finished with a smile. _ *What??!?!?!?! How in the world did Kasumi know about that????? I was very careful so no one would see me but how did Kasumi see me? * _ Then he realized something that scared him. _ *Are all Tendo girls this observant? * _ he really hoped not…. 

As if reading his thoughts Nabiki said, "Oh, don't worry Ranma. Only Kasumi and I can do it. Akane's too stubborn to listen to her instincts." Just then Akane came flying down the stairs. 

"Hi 'sumi, 'biki, bye!" She yelled as she ran past them heading out the door. 

"Wait Akane!" Kasumi called out. Akane stopped and asked her sister what she needed. "Where are you going? It's pretty late and will get dark soon." Kasumi said. 

"Oh, I just forgot to do something. Don't worry about it Kasumi, I'll be back by ten." Then she ran out the door and through the gates and out into the night. 

"But that's…" Kasumi turned to Ranma to tell him to follow her but he was no where to be found. 

"Where could Akane be going at this time of night?" Kasumi asked her sister. 

"Don't ask me Kasumi, I wouldn't know what goes on in her head." Nabiki smiled. "I'm kind of glad the both of them are gone, we have things to talk about." Kasumi knew exactly what her sister was hinting. 

"Yes." Kasumi poured more tea into the tea cups and brought hers up to her lips. "Do you think that they will admit it after this?" She asked. 

"Hmm…. I don't think so Kasumi. I mean why would he? Akane's not in danger of dying or anything right?" She asked. 

"Well, you do have a point there, but I think that they will. It's just a feeling that I have…" Kasumi trailed off. 

"Do you want to bet on that Kasumi?" Nabiki asked. 

*************************** 

Ranma tailed Akane as she went into a hotel. _ *What is she doing here at this time of the day? * _ He knew he couldn't follow her in or she'll see him. Ranma watched as she talked to a young man who looked to be about in his twenties. Ranma glared at the man as he let his eyes wonder her body. _ *The pervert. I don't know what they see in her but they always check her out. * _

Another voice in his head was about to speak up when he saw Akane walk off. When Akane rounded the corner, he went in and to the man she was just talking to. "Hello. I want to know where that girl that was just here went to." Ranma said. 

"I'm sorry monsignor, but I can not tell you that." Ranma glared at him. _ *Don't hit him* _ a voice said in his mind. _ *I won't do you any good. Just ask him to go outside and then deal with him there. * _ Ranma smiled. It was one of the better ideas that he could come up with. 

"Sir? Are you able to help me? I have a very big package that needs to be delivered to one of the people here." Justin looked that the dark haired man for a moment and shook his head. 

"I'll call one of the porters to help you." Justin said. Ranma glared daggers into the man and in return, Justin smirked. 

"Fine!" Ranma left. He stormed out of the hotel and Justin watched with a smile on his face. He was giving himself a pat on the back when the Manager came out..... 

"Justin. I want you in my office now!" The man said with an angry expression. Justin had a terrified look in his eyes. He reluctantly followed his boss to his office..... 

*************************** 

Ranma stomped angrily home. _ *What in the world is that girl thinking? Why did she go to that stupid hotel for? * _ There were so many questions but no answers for him. Before he knew it, he was at the Tendo Doors. He reluctantly went in. _ *I'm going to get it now. * _ When he went in he was surprised to see the two sisters laughing so hard they were practically rolling around on the wooden floor. He saw something on the table and reached to pick it up for a better look but Nabiki got it before he did. 

"Uh uh uh! They are not for you Ranma." Nabiki had a laughing look in her eyes that normally didn't exist. 

"Ranma where's Akane?" Kasumi looked at the clock and noticed only forty five minutes had passed. "That was very fast." 

"It's because she went into some stupid hotel and when I asked where she went, the jerk didn't tell me where she was." Kasumi and Nabiki hid smiles behind their tea cups. 

"Oh, are you worried?" Nabiki asked. 

"What? No way! Why would I be worried about that uncute tomboy?!?!" He exclaimed. 

"Yeah, sure, and the sun rises in the west." To prevent more embarrassment, Ranma mocked anger (which wasn't too hard) and stormed out of the dinning room and up to his own. 

"Nabiki! That wasn't very nice!" Kasumi tried to scold her sister but there was a smile on her lips that showed her amusement in the situation. 

***************************** 

After getting her room number, Akane raced to her room. Akane knocked on Mi Lin's door and it opened to reveal an elder lady. Akane rushed into her arms and almost squeezed the daylights out of her auntie. "Auntie!" 

"Akane! Come in." Mi Lin ushered Akane into the room and sat her down on the couch in front of the low table, which had two cups of tea and some sweets. 

"You've grown so much Akane-chan," Mi Lin said with a smile. "The last time I saw you, you were only about so tall!" She held up her hand to help make her point. 

Akane hugged the older woman. "I miss you so much Auntie!" 

"But you won't anymore, I'm got to stay here now." Mi Lin said. 

"Really? Why are you staying here? We have space at the dojo, you can move in with us!" Akane suggested. 

"Are you sure about that Kane?" Mi Lin asked using the nickname she had given to the young girl. She smiled as Akane nodded. 

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and father will be very happy to see you." Mi Lin nodded. 

"I'll come over tomorrow okay?" Akane nodded. 

"Auntie, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything but…." Akane trailed off.. 

"Yes, that reminds me. Akane did you use the Xao Vai Xa technique?" Mi Lin asked. Akane looked down at her feet. She nodded slightly. "Why?" Akane hadn't expected this. She had expected Mi Lin to lecture her and for her to be upset but this…. 

"Because if I didn't then he would've died Auntie…." Tears started to gather in her eyes as she remembered the pain she felt when she heard the news he wouldn't survive. "I couldn't let him die Auntie…" A soft leathery hand wiped away her tears. 

"Don't cry Akane. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know the whole story." She said soothingly. Mi Lin patted Akane on the back hoping to comfort her. Akane tried to get her crying under control. 

"We were fighting a monster Happosai summoned." At the name, Mi Lin paled and Akane was too wrapped up in her memory so she did not noticed this. "Ranma… I tried to fight with them but Ranma had to save me… he was hurt so bad…." The memory of his bloodied body in her arms sent shivers down her back. "The doctors said that he wouldn't survive…. I could let him die because it was my fault….. I didn't want another person to die because of me…." Mi Lin knew exactly what she was thinking. _ *She still hasn't forgotten about it…. Even after all these years…. Nor has she forgiven herself…. * _

"Shhh…." There Mi Lin held Akane. The love that was expressed between the two of them was of a mother and a child. An half an hour later Akane had drifted off to the land of dreams. Mi Lin picked the girl up with abundant strength that wasn't usual for people her age… but then again, she needed to be very strong to live as long as she has….. and put her on the big bed that was included with the hotel room. 

Mi Lin stood starring out the window into the horizon where the sun had long since disappeared. She looked towards the clock and realized it was nearing midnight. She sat down on the couch thinking of the life she had so long ago where everything was perfect…. A time when her eyes had yet to be opened to the real world. 

***************************** 

In a restaurant not far from the hotel, another elder lady, who seems to be just as old as the one before, was also looking out the window where she glared into the darkness. _ *She's here! * _ She thought, the jealousy she felt was nothing like when she was younger, this time it was ten times worst! _ *For so long I thought she was dead too! * _ She thought getting ever angrier. 

_ *This time I will make sure you die a slow and painful death, Lin! This time there is no one who is going to stop me and you'll wish you were dead after being banished from the Tribe! * _ She stopped herself just in time so she wouldn't laugh aloud. Then she crawled into her bed, still thinking of ways she could torture the one by the name of Lin. 

TBC 

**************************** 

What is Mi Lin's relationship with Cologne and Happosai? What other affects does healing have? How will the next chapters fall into place????? hehehehe.. well guess what? I'm about 1/4 done with the story and have ideas for the next few chapters I just need to write them down. This story is not following the out lines that I set up cuz, in the outlines, there was no Mi Lin and Happosai in it. Just Cologne as the 'bad Guy' but it's not following it..... Well just read it and you'll see…. I only planned a five part story but this is I think will turn to be about ten or so parts…. 

The next part will show the relationship between Cologne, Happy, and Mi Lin.. There's also Mousse and Akane…. Ranma and Ukyou….. But not in the way you think…. ^_^ 

Please give me any C&C kay? Now matter what I'd like to hear from you. And please review my story if your reading this on FFnet. 

Till next time…   
Silver Dragon 

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


	6. Lost Friend

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I had many things to do, with an addition to that, I had to raise my grades in school, they weren't so hot… not that they are now, but…. 

Don't be expecting an update on my stories anytime before school gets out because this is going to be the last day I'll have free time before finals…. There's only, 10 more days of school left!!!! (Including 3 days for finals and not counting weekends….) …. 

Well, I updated my site…. Go there and check it out kay? I have two new layouts, which I think is really kewl… hHehe…. Well tell e what you think kay? 

Oh, please review too!!! 

Silver Dragon 

Ps: there might be some OOC in this chapter…. 

The Darkest Secret   


Chapter Five: Lost Friends   


By: Silver Dragon 

The sun was slowly making its way out from its night rest… slowly crawling into the semi large hotel room. A young teenaged girl was sleeping on the soft bed while an elder woman set a teapot and two tea cups onto the low table. She filled one of the tea cups and slowly drank the hot liquid. All of a sudden, the young girl on the bed shot into a sitting position. She was breathing in quick shallow gasps. The woman looked at her in concern. 

"Akane, Are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded her head. 

"Aa Auntie." She answered she looked out the window and realized that she was late for school. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" She jumped out of bed and started to run around to get ready. The elder woman watched with an amused smile. Mi Lin took a sip of her tea and calmly talked sense to the girl. 

"Kane, I didn't know you had school on a Sunday." She didn't bother to hide the grin that made its way to her face when she saw Akane's expression. 

"Today's Sunday?" She asked and looked at her Auntie like she grew two heads. The Mi Lin answered affirmative. "Oh!" Akane blushed ducking her head and falling back on to the bed with a relieved sigh. The elder woman smiled at the girl's tactics. 

"It's okay. You'd better head home before your father starts turning on his water works and flood the house." Mi Lin suggested. Akane nodded. 

"But…" Akane trailed off as Mi Lin answered her question. 

"Yes, I will be at the dojo. But not now, I have some business to finish first." Akane nodded and Mi Lin saw the girl out, on the way talking about little things that had happened to them. 

Mi Lin watched Akane go towards the dojo. _ *I know something bad is going to happen soon. I just hope it won't destroy her and her young friend. * _ She thought sadly before getting a determined look into her eyes. _ *But enough of that. I have things to complete. * _ She headed in the opposite direction of Akane… towards the Cat Café… 

************************ 

Mi Lin entered the Cat Café. The bell above the door rang it's usual ring and a pretty round face peered out from the counter. The girl stepped from behind the counter and cried out in a loud obnoxious sing song voice. "Ayiah! Shampoo welcome guest to Neko Haten. Would guest like too too good ramen?" She asked. 

"Xian Pu. I would like to see your grandmother." Mi Lin said not sitting down in the chair she was offered. "Also I would suggest you close the store early today." She told the girl as the lavender haired girl went into the kitchen. Minutes later, Cologne entered but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. 

************************ 

Akane entered the dojo gates and yelled out "I'm home!" Before she knew it, she was picked up by her father and swung around, her needed oxygen supply was very close to depleted. For some reason her father dropped her and she filled her lungs with air that her body requested. Just as she got her breath under control, she crushed into another hug, this time it was her eldest sister. She heard her other sister comment, "finally she shows up." 

"How come father was crying?" Akane asked her sisters. 

"Well it could be because you didn't come home yesterday night, when you said you'd come." Nabiki said with a smirk. 

"Oh! I was…" Akane paused. She wanted Auntie Lin to be a surprise to everyone so she can't tell them about her. "I was talking to a friend of mine and I kinda lost track of time." She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm going to take a nap now!" She all but ran into her room. Not too far from them, Ranma was watching everything, he was happy she was back… he had started to hyperventilate but Akane showed up just in time and he didn't do it…. 

_ *That was close, * _ Akane thought. She let out a sigh and sat down on her chair. _ *I wonder when Auntie will come? * _ She couldn't care more about anything else, Her Auntie was coming to live with them! She took out a thin book from one of her drawers and opened it. The book didn't seem to be any different compared to many other books but it was. This book was very important to Akane for it was given to her by her mother. She opened it to the first page and read it yet once again, ignoring the pounding in her head. 

************************ 

Cologne stood there starring at the woman in front of her. Even though she's been expecting her, nothing would come out of her mouth. "Hello Kon Lon." The woman said. The people who was eating there noticed the signs of tension in the room and knew something was going to happen so people dropped the money on the table and ran out of the restarunt. "This is different, I believe this is the first time you are speechless." The woman smirked. 

"What are you doing here Lin?" Cologne asked once she got her voice back. 

"And why can't I be here Princess Cologne?" Mi Lin mocked the woman. "You should remember this is not part of the Amazon Lands. And you no longer have any rule over me." 

"What do you want Mi Lin?" Cologne spat out the other woman's name like it was a curse, the other lady shook her head. 

"What I want? Can you really give me what I want? I don't think so Kon Lon. You should know that by now." Mi Lin said not really answering the shaken Cologne. 

"Why are you here?" Cologne demanded once again. Shampoo, who was done collecting the money, was standing behind her grand mother. "Shampoo go to your Room!" She told the younger girl. Shampoo obediently left the two elder woman along. 

"Kon Lon, I see that your grand daughter is very pretty." Mi Lin said looking directly into Cologne's eyes. "But that's only on the outside. What is she really like on the inside? Is she like you, selfish and cruel, twisted and ugly, or is she a nice on the inside, willing to help any and everyone?" That seemed to strike a chord in Cologne. She lashed out with her cane but it stopped a centimeter away from the woman's face. Cologne looked down to see what stopped her blow and saw a chain wrapped around her staff. Cologne turned around to see Mouse standing there the chain in his hands. 

"Mousse, what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to fight against an Elder of the Amazon tribe?" She demanded. "Let go of my staff right now!" Mousse didn't even bat an eyelash at the woman. *What has gotten into him? Why is he acting like this? * Cologne thought to herself. She was used to him being an blind idiot who only followed her grand daughter around like a sick puppy. 

"Mu Tsu." Mi Lin said. "It's nice to see you after all these years." Mousse looked at her and smiled. 

"Hello Aunt Lin." He said. 

"Hello Mu Tsu, what are you doing here though? Don't you ever spend time with little Kan?" Mi Lin's eyes were sparkling in the light and Mousse loosened the chain and put it back into his sleeve of his robe. Then the last part of what Mi Lin said registered in to his mind. Mousse looked at Mi Lin in surprise. 

"Kan's here?" He asked. Mi Lin nodded. 

"Yes. Do you remember her?" Mousse nodded. "People here know her as Akane Tendo." Mousse was very shocked by this. *What?! She's Kan? * He ran out of the room and headed towards the Tendo Dojo. "" Mi Lin said in the Ancient tongue that very few knew of. "< I want you to leave the Tendo and Saotome family alone. Do not bother them. Because if you do, I won't hold back. Not like I did when I was younger.>" With that said, Mi Lin turned to leave. Cologne glared into her back but she ignored it. They both knew that Cologne didn't stand a chance against Mi Lin for she was much more in tapped with herself. 

Outside, an elder man was watching everything. When he saw one of them starting to leave, he ducked behind a wall. He stared at the woman who was making her way towards what he would call 'home'. Before he left, he glanced back at the woman who helped destroyed his life in contempt. He tailed Mi Lin until she stopped in a clearing. 

"Show yourself." She said. He couldn't help but smile, she was alert as ever. He stepped out and she turned to face him. "What do you want Happosai?" She asked. _ *She remembers me? * _ He though surprised. He expected her to forget him and never think of him again but he didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't answer her. 

************************ 

Back at the Cat Café, Cologne stood rooted in the same place. _ *That… that…..* _ She was too angry to form even the simplest thought. _ *I'll get you back, Mi Lin, I'll get you back, for everything you've done to me! * _ She left the dinning room and headed towards her room. When she entered the dark room, she turned on the light and opened the sacred Amazon book. There was only one copy of this book and no one's ever been able to recopy it for the magic it possessed. It was fine when one reads a spell from it but when you try to copy it, your mid would seem like it would explode. She flipped through the pages of the book so fast a normal eye cannot follow. An onlooker would think that she was just flipping through the book and not really reading but she was, reading what she needed to know about the spell, she knew exactly where she needed to look for that for this book has been her long time friend, ever since she was twenty… ever since She took away all his attention. 

"Ahh… This will do great." She said evilly and looked around the room for the things she needed for the spell to become complete. _ *Not only will this kill her it will also bring the strongest man into the Amazon Tribe. Then I will finally have my revenge on her! * _ She let out a laugh that only those with the most sensitive hearing can hear, most animals who heard, hurried back to their home to stay with their family in fright. There will be a chance they will never be able to see them again… The two humans who could've heard was too busy staring at each other to notice anything that happened around them….. 

************************ 

"Mei.." He whispered her name. 

"No, I am not Mei, Mei died over a hundred years ago. I am Mi Lin. Never will Mei live again." Mi Lin turned to leave but stopped when he grabbed her arm. "Let go Happosai-san." She added the ending, warning him not to over step his boundaries. 

"Mei please hear me out." He said softly, never had any ever seen this side of him. "Please, I know you still…" He said but she cut him off. 

"No I don't still… anything with you. Please respect my request and let go." He didn't move a muscle. "If you don't let go then I will hurt you. I am not like what I was when I was younger. I was naive then but I'm not like that any longer. I will never trust you again, not even if my life depended on it." She said. Happosai still didn't let her go. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She raised her arm to hit him but he caught it. 

"Mei, I know I hurt you but please hear me out!" Happosai stared straight into her eyes. "I'm no longer the young impulsive boy you knew either. I deserve a chance to explain to you!" e exclaimed at her. 

"You deserve nothing Happosai! If anything, you deserve the worst death possible!" She yelled at him. People who were on the other side of the fence watched the events, then the noticed the warning feelings in the back of their heads, knowing what it meant, they all scattered. 

"Please Mei, I beg you to hear me out. There hasn't been a day that I don't think of you. Not a minute that your face doesn't flash in my eyes and not a second that your voice doesn't sound if my head. Please, hear me out." He pleaded, it was very unusual for anyone to see him like this, the biggest pervert in all of the universe begging for a chance to be heard, where were his perverted thoughts? Did his hands run over her the way he did many young girls? Was he out of his mind for holding on to the woman who would beat the daylights out of him? 

Mi Lin concentrated and a mallet appeared out of nowhere and smashed him over the head, usually he wasn't taken down so easily but he was, after all, dealing with an angry woman, and all angry women were unpredictable. _ *I will never let you affect me like you did so long ago… I will not fall into your trap once again. * _ Mi Lin thought as she fought the urge to check if he was alright. She knew for a fact that he will not be hurt, well not too badly at least, after such a soft hit. Mi Lin headed off to the Tendo Dojo. 

************************ 

Mousse ran all the way to the Tendo Dojo. He crashed into the wall, similar to the was Shampoo does. Everyone was looking at him. "Mousse?" Ranma asked. He was tensed for he thought one of his multiple fiancées had arrived. 

"Yes. Now tell me Ranma where is Kan?" He asked not caring about the others in the room. 

"Kan?" Nabiki looked closely at Mousse. "It seems that he finally remembers, eh Kasumi?" 

"Oh my, yes he did. Mousse, Kan's upstairs in her room. I think she's taking a nap but I'm not sure… Why don't you go and check up on her?" Kasumi suggested. Mousse nodded and went up the stairs of the Tendo home. 

"Kan?" Ranma questioned. "Who's that? And who's upstairs? I though only Akane was up there." Genma and Soun, with the same confused looks on their faces, nodded in agreement with Ranma. 

"Yes. Ranma remember how we told you that after grandmother died, we went to live at an aunt's home?" Ranma nodded. "Well, when we were there, Akane went by the name, 'Kan', She and Mousse use to be the best of friends before we had to return back to Japan." Kasumi answered him. "Father was so mentally broken up that he didn't remember most of what happened in those three years." Kasumi continued. 

"Oh." Was all that Ranma said. Then Nabiki stood up and started out of the room. 

"Nabiki where are you going?" her sister asked her. 

"I'm going to my room. I want to go find something. Then I'm going to go out for a while." Nabiki answered. 

"Will you be back for dinner?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I'll be home before then." Then Nabiki left the room and went up the stairs to her own private domain. 

************************ 

"knock.. Knock…" Akane looked up from her grand mother's book. "Who is it?" She asked as she stuffed the book back into it's hiding place. 

"It's me Kan." A familiar voice said. Akane went over to the door and opened it. 

"How do you know I use to be called Kan?" Akane asked. 

"Don't you remember me? Mu-Mu?" He looked at her hope in his eyes. She stared at him.. 

"Mousse, you're Mu-Mu?" She ran over and hugged him. 

"Now you're excited to see me…" he said with a smile. 

"How come you didn't tell me you were Mu-Mu sooner?" She asked him. 

"How was I to know that you were Kan?" He asked her in return. Akane moved out of the way and let him enter her room. 

************************ 

Nabiki sat in her chair as she counted down. "three… two… one" just then a knock came at her door. _ *Just like I predicted. * _ "Come in." she called out to who was on the other side of the door. She leaned back against her chair and the person who knocked, entered. "What do you need Ranma?" 

"I want to know…" Ranma started but she cut him off. 

"It'll cost you." Ranma sighed and pulled out some money from his pocket. He laid it on her desk and waited for her to continue. "Have a seat Ranma." Ranma plopped down on her bed, ready to hear her tale. "As you already know…." She started as she counted the money in her hand. 

"When we went to China, we found Auntie Lin had a student, so to say. He was a boy who everyone looked down upon because he was half blind. His mother had died in a battle against one of the other village warriors, dying in disgrace. Aunt Lin had taken care of him after the amazons kicked him out of the village. He immediately became friends with Akane when we arrived. They were practically inseparable after that." Ranma couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of that. Nabiki noticed it and smirked inwardly. 

"The two of them did everything together, quite similar to you and Ukyou, I might add." She finished. "That's all there is to it." Nabiki didn't hesitate to smirk in front of Ranma. "Is that jealously I see in your face Ranma?" She teased. This caused Ranma to object everything. He quickly exited Nabiki's room, to avoid any more embarrassment. 

The sight that he met made him beyond angry, there was Akane, giving Mousse a bear hug! 

************************ 

In an elaborately decorated bedroom, a young girl sat starring at the image of her 'love'. He was hers! According to her laws! No one can take him away from her! She would rather destroy what she wanted rather than let someone else have it. She was going to get him no matter what anyone else says. He belongs to her and no one is going to change that. 

She stood up and exited her room, heading towards her 'grand mother's' bedroom. She had her decision. She was going to go through with it. If he didn't want her, then he wouldn't get anyone! Then no one would have him! 

************************ 

Her grand daughter was turning out great, she was just like her when she was younger, full of ambition and confidence. If this succeded, then not only would her grand daughter become stronger but this will also bring much success to the whole amazon tribe. 

************************ 

It had only been mere moments since she had hit him with the mallet she had brought out of no where. _ *That's where the young Tendo grabs the mallet that has sent Ranma flying so many times * _ he thought amused. He wanted to be by her but he knew she wouldn't make it easy for him. 

He had wanted to end his life many times, but never did so because he had never told him he was sorry. He wasn't going to die until she accepted his apology, he was as determined to do everything in his power to accomplish this last thing before he left this world. 

It had been a while since he felt this beattened. He could remember, he was in much worser state than now when she had found him. He had to admit, he always loved women's attention when he was younger, but her love for him was the most confusing. He could never understand why she did the things she did. Why she never told him out right of the destruction that his decision was going to cause… but she wasn't to blame…. If he had the courage… if he hadn't been so full of himself, he could've lived a happy life with her. But his selfishness had destroyed that when he declared what he had all those years ago. 

He hated himself. He hated the evil witch that caused him to be the way he is today. If he wanted to, he could've ripped her blasted heart right out of her chest, just to see the color of her heart. But he wouldn't do that, oh how much he wanted to, but he couldn't…. 

************************ 

TBC 

Well, that ends this chapter, there might be a little cliff hanger, but….. The last part might be kind of confusing, but it will be clearer in the next part…. The next part is going to be a side story, telling of the past… 

I can't tell you any more or it'll ruin the surprise… The next chapter I think will be longer than the other parts, but…. Hehe… 

Take care,   
Silver Dragon 

[ Back ] [ Next ] 


End file.
